


I'm not playing that

by ShadowKit



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKit/pseuds/ShadowKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of many one/many shots of creepy pasta situations as done in the real world. Or, at the very least, with slightly more realistic people.</p><p>Not everyone are willing to run or fight, nor do they allow the problem to get too far.</p><p>This is Part one of Competent Pastas</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not playing that

I sighed as looked through the garage sell for something worth my time.

We were at the ones near the town so they were less 'Yard Sell' and more 'Shit, Mortgage/Rent's Due' so a lot of these were at a price ranging from ten bucks and up.

'Will I even find anything worth buying though?' I thought as my eyes swept over the partially crowded table covered in games.

Torn cards and bored games missing pieces met my gaze before stopping on a gray Gameboy Cartridge. Closer inspection showed that it was the large ones for the Gameboy Color and it said 'Silver' on the front.

“A Pokemon game?” I blinked in surprise

“Oh! I remember that thing!” stated someone across from me and I looked up to see one of the people managing this sale on the otherside. “We're selling it and those like it for a decent fee. Three for five bucks, seven for ten.”

“I didn't even see another cartridge, let alone another video game.” I deadpanned and he hummed

“Well, that's the last one and we're closing up soon. So how about this? I'll let you buy it for a dollar and I can pack up.” he smiled and I mulled over the idea for a bit before agreeing.

He placed the game in a bag for me after I paid for it and I made my way home.

I had a Pokemon Game to enjoy.

~*~

Digging out my Gamboy Advance I popped the cartridge in and smiled as the standard Pokemon Game.

Well, until the game glitched and I heard a strange whirling noise behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I was met with my bed, dresser, and a swirling vortex forming above them.

Blinking at that and processing whatever the fuck I was seeing, I instinctively shut off my game.

The swirling stopped and the vortex vanished.

My jaw dropped before I shook myself out of it.

Looking at my game and back at the spot where the vortex was I flicked on the Gameboy and, once the title screen showed up and began to glitch, the vortex started forming.

When I turned off the hand held, the vortex stopped.

My gaze when flat.

“Fuck this.” I spat ripping the cartridge out and sent it through the garbage disposal “I've read enough Creepy Pasta to know where this was going.”


End file.
